Strange Sleep
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: The first time Kabaji found Jiroh sleeping ignites a strange feeling for the boy. [Hinted KabajiJiroh][Genre is FLUFF]


**Title: **Strange Sleep  
**Author: **Dana-chaaan.  
**Information: **Anime - Prince of Tennis - KabajiJiroh

**Summary: **The first time Kabaji found Jiroh sleeping ignites a strange feeling of protection for the boy.

**Author's Note: **I know, I know. I'm doing a total crack!pairing, but I don't care. It's a bit one-sided, but I just felt like writing a story with an intelligent Kabaji. More importantly, this story is meant to be from more of Kabaji's perspective, although it is written in Third Person POV. Either way, enjoy!

**. s t a r t .**

"Kabaji, go find Jiroh and bring him here," Atobe ordered with his usual cocky tone, his underlying meaning being that he was just too amazing to go on a search for the boy himself.

"Usu," Kabaji responded mechanically, turning away from his captain and walking off the regular's set of tennis courts. He stalked out like the Frankenstein everyone thought he was, shoulders square and face void of any real emotion.

This hadn't been the first time Jiroh had fallen asleep during tennis practice, but usually the orange-head was asleep near the courts, and Gakuto or Shishido managed to shake him awake whenever he was needed. However, today the double teams were going against each other in a mock game and Kabaji was the, apparently, best choice to go find the singles two player.

Walking off the tennis courts unemotionally, Kabaji continued towards the school building, glancing stoically left and right for a sleeping Jiroh. Blank eyes watched out for any signs of his teammate, eventually coming to stop at a spot under a large tree.

This had been the first time, Kabaji noted, that he was to wake up the narcoplectic boy. He looked at the orange-head, seeing his peaceful, yet still strangely active, face as he snoozed on his side. The palms of his hands were glued together under the side of his head, and his thin tennis racquet bag was securely on his back. Examining the boy, Kabaji noted the Hyoutei jacket was still situated on his torso, yet he was adorning the usual white shorts.

Heaving breathing left the other's lips as his eyes were shut serenely and his lips twitched in a strange smile. Kabaji watched the boy intently, passive eyes taking in the entirety of this display he was viewing.

Somehow, Kabaji realized as he was rooted to his spot, he couldn't wake this peaceful male up. Grunting in recognition to this strange feeling pitting in his stomach, the bulky tennis player brushed away the sensation. Reaching out with ease, he lifting the boy with misplaced care and hefted Jiroh over his shoulder.

Unfortunately, what he was trying to prevent happened and Jiroh's eyes slowly popped open, until he realized he was several feet above ground.

"Whoa, whoa!" he cried in hazy fear before feeling the strong hand curved around his waist and the broad shoulder under his stomach. "Kabaji?" he asked when he saw the other's Frankenstein-liked face.

Expecting the usual grunt of affirmation, Jiroh was surprised at the other's response, "Sorry," he heard escape the strong boy's lips.

Akutagawa felt his position in the boy's arm change as he was shifted so his neck was balanced on one foreharm, while the hook of his knees was on the other – bridal style. "Kabaji?" he asked again, confused.

"Usu," the other replied, and the orange-haired guessed it was just a trick of the ears that he heard the apology come out of the tall boy's mouth. Comforting himself in the boy's arms, he absently snuggled into the muscular bicep and relented into another short nap.

"You look nice when you sleep," he could've sworn he heard from Kabaji before he was easily whisked away to dreamland.

"Mm," he mumbled inaudibly into the bicep, a happy smile tweaking his lips.

**. e n d .**

**Author's Note: **Awwwh! Even though I don't really have an opinion on this pairing, I think this was a fairly cute fanfiction. Sweeeet. Review, lovelies?


End file.
